


The Letter

by bukalay



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Gen, first descendants crossover, for disney's descendants, i mean all animation movies are fair game, its good to go, its mentioned - Freeform, scars tho, with big hero 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukalay/pseuds/bukalay
Summary: Professor Callaghan was sent to the Isle of the Lost for the crimes he committed: attempted murder, arson, manslaughter and the many other things. When Carlos and Jay were going back to the school and create a phony wand, the disgraced Professor gave the de Vil boy an envelope containing a letter and asked him to give it to his daughter.





	1. Chapter 1

Carlos and Jay were hurrying towards the limo when they were stopped by an elderly man. He was wearing a green vest over his red shirt.

“Carlos.” The man called.

“P-pro-professor Callaghan!” Carlos breathed out.

It’s been years since Robert Callaghan was sent over to the isle from his cell in San Fransokyo. It was a miracle work that his daughter wasn’t sent to the isle with him.

“When you go back to Auradon.” The disgraced professor handed Carlos an envelope. “Can you give this to Abigail?” He asked. “To my daughter.”

“Carlos.” Jay called out. “We need to move.”

“Y-yeah.” Carlos stuttered out. “Sure.” He immediately pocketed the letter and ran to catch up to Jay.

Robert was left standing alone as a smile graced his face.

 

* * *

 

 

 “So C.” Jay started as he started the car’s engine. “How’d you know Professor Lunatic?” He asked.

“Hey!” Carlos replied indignantly.” Professor Callaghan isn’t a lunatic.” He defended.

“Really?” Jay questioned as he drove the limo. “Cause I’ve heard rumors.” He chuckled.

“You always hear rumors Jay.” Carlos retorted as he elbowed the driver.

“As I was saying.” Jay resumed his train of thought. “I’ve heard that he’s way worse than your mother.” He continued. “Like abusive worse.”

“And my mother wasn’t?” Carlos rolled his eyes. “But no, he’s actually the only sane person in the isle, us four included.”

“Hey!” Jay reacted with indignation.

Jay and Carlos chuckled at Carlos’s words. Their foursome were the people ruling the isle, well Mal was and the other three were more or less glorified lackeys.

“How so though?” Jay asked.

“Let’s just say none of my scars came from Professor Callaghan.” Carlos stated. “He never lifted a finger against me.”

“No way!” Jay stated in disbelief. “Dude you were told stay after his classes.” He explained. “And you know how the teachers of Dragon Hall are!”

“Well yeah.” Carlos agreed. “But he’s different.” He added. “Before I met you guys, Professor Callaghan was the one making me safe from my mother.” He admitted. “Every time people can’t find me, I’m hiding inside Professor Callaghan’s quarters.”

“Wait, so when we were trying to find you that one time, you were actually hiding with Professor Lunatic?” Jay exclaimed. “Nice!” He applauded. “No one would think you’d go to Professor Lunatic for help.” He chuckled. “He’s one of the most feared teachers on the isle after all.”

“Well people were killed over misinformation before.” Carlos chuckled. “In my case, I survived.” He continued.

“We’re here.” Jay stated as he stopped the car. “Let’s go!” He continued as he unbuckled his seatbelt.”

“Yeah.” Carlos nodded as he did the same and followed Jay.

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours before Cotillon started. Carlos had successfully asked Jane to be his date for the event, finally. He was about to put on his white button-up shirt when Jay went inside their room, his scars visible to the other.

“Are you really sure none of those came from Professor Callaghan?” Jay asked.

“No.” Carlos answered. “He’s the nicest person in the isle.” He added. “What did you hear about him anyway?” He asked. “To make everyone conclude that he was worse than my mother.” He explained.

“Well.” Jay began as he stripped off his Swords and Shields attire. “People say that he was arrested in the isle after he took his daughter hostage.” He shared.

“That certainly explains things.” Carlos chuckled. “Don’t tell anyone, but he intended that to happen.” He added.

“Then people were right!” Jay exclaimed. “He’s really as bad as Cruella, maybe even worse.”

“No, it’s not.” Carlos immediately corrected. “Professor Callaghan was completely sane when he did that.” He explained. “It was to save his daughter from being sent to the isle.” He added.” He had heard that my entire family were sent to the isle just for being related to my mother.” He continued. “To save Abigail from that fate, he made his daughter into a victim of a crime.” He added. “His crime.”

“Clever.” Jay praised.

“Where do you think I got my skills from?” Carlos raised his eyebrows.

“No way.” Jay exclaimed. “He tutored you privately?!” He questioned.

“That and also taught me how to invent things.” He proudly answered. “I was just a fast learner.”

“What was he and his daughter were supposed to be in anyway?” Jay asked.

“Arson, manslaughter, damage to property, attempted murder.” Carlos enumerated.

“Seriously?” Jay exclaimed. “That’s a lot!”

“I don’t know about that tho.” Carlos continued. “I feel like Professor Callaghan isn’t telling me the whole story.” He stated.

Jay gave off a non-committal sound as he began to tied his hair in a bun and wear his leather jacket Evie made for him for Cotillon.

“I’m guessing you’re going to deliver his letter to his daughter after Cotillon.” Jay asked.

“Yeah.” Carlos nodded. “It’s the least I could do for him.” He explained.

 

* * *

 

 

Evie had just requested to let the other Villain Kids get to Auradon.

Carlos can’t say he disagreed with Evie’s sentiments, after all a lot of the kids in the isle need saving. He didn’t want any young kids to experience what the older people experienced, he certainly didn’t want any kid experience what he did.

“Speaking of requests.” Carlos opened. “Can I go to San Fransokyo?” He asked.

“Sure.” Ben approved. “Can I ask why?”

“I just want to give a letter to someone there.” Carlos answered. “It’s the least that I could do for them.”

“Okay.” Ben nodded. “When would you want to leave?” He asked.

“Can I go to tomorrow?” Carlos asked.

“Tomorrow it is then.” The king nodded.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos arrives in Sanfransokyo and meets the Hamada Brothers

With a few words, Carlos was able to persuade the king that he'd go to San Fransokyo alone, but at a compromise: he has to be accompanied by a local of San Fransokyo.

Carlos can't say he blamed the king for the decision. Considering the prejudice they were still getting from the people of Auradon, it was reasonable. That and the common notion that at any time he'll 'go back' to his evil roots, it was the only compromise the King could think that'd make both parties happy.

"Hey Tadashi?" Ben said while on his phone. "Yeah, there's someone who'd like to visit San Fransokyo." He stated his reason. "Yeah, I'd like for you to pick him up by the airport." He nodded. "It's just that he's from the isle." He admitted.

Carlos kinda feared what was the person on the other line was like. Yes he was from the isle, but he was still the very worst at being bad even while still in there. He spent more time cleaning his mother's car than actually plotting schemes to make anyone suffer.

"Really?" Ben's voice pulled him from his thoughts. "I think you're busy with your kids and teaching at SFIT to be able to do that." The King continued. "Tadashi!" He whined. "I guess." He continued. "Actually I was going to ask for Hiro to accompany him." He admitted. "But okay, if you really want to." He smiled. "It was nice talking to you again Tadashi." He nodded. "Bye."

Ben put his phone inside his pocket.

"Who was that?" Carlos asked curiously.

"That was Tadashi, Tadashi Hamada." Ben answered. "He's going to pick you up at San Fransokyo's airport."

"I thought he was dead?" Carlos questioned.

"Presumed dead." Ben corrected. "He was found days after Professor Callaghan was sent to the isle." He explained. "How do you know him anyway?"

"Well." Carlos began as he reached for the envelope inside his bag. "Remember when you were captured by Uma?" He responded. "Well when we were about to 3D print a wand to give to Uma, Professor Callaghan stopped us." He explained. "He wanted me give this letter to his daughter."

"That still doesn't explain how you heard of Tadashi." Ben pointed out.

"Let's just say Professor Callaghan and I were close in the isle." Carlos kept his answer vague. "And he might've told me about his regrets while still in San Fransokyo."

"I see." Ben nodded as he dialed another number. "I'm calling in the embassy and give details for your visit." He stated.

* * *

 

"Tadashi, who was that?" Hiro Hamada, Tadashi's younger brother, asked. "Was that Auradon's king?" He questioned.

"Yeah that was Ben." Tadashi nodded. "He called in a favor." He explained.

The brothers were inside their Aunt's café helping their aunt in cleaning the establishment. Cass's café's customer-ship drastically increased once everyone found out that most kings, queens, princes, princesses, were there. Most people who were there nowadays were hoping to have the one in a million chance at seeing the royals.

Much to Tadashi's relief.

Considering the café's increasing number of clients, Cass needed all the help she can get. She even enlisted her nephews' friends just to cater to the establishment's customers, apart from hiring full time and part time workers.

"Well the king wants me to pick up a kid who wanted to visit San Fransokyo." Tadashi admitted as he sat on a chair and continued their conversation.

"A Villain Kid?" Hiro asked.

"Hiro!" Tadashi called out. "We don't label people based on where they lived." He chided.

"I know, I know." Hiro rolled his eyes. "But everyone has been calling them the 'Villain Kid' moniker, VK for short." He justified himself. "They even refer to themselves as such." He added.

"Even so." Tadashi shook his head. "That deals with a whole other can of worms." He explained. "Technically Ms. Abigail can be considered a VK since her father was Professor Callaghan." He added. "So are Princesses Rapunzel and Cinderella, even if they don't know that." He finished.

It always irked Tadashi on how prejudiced some people were to the kids from the isle. He never really liked what the King of Auradon declared, equating every crime as equal and incarcerating the criminal's family just for being related.

"Well I'm heading upstairs." Tadashi said as he stood. "Need to look presentable for our visitor." He added with a smile.

* * *

 

It was Carlos's first time inside an airplane, and he loved every second of it. He really liked being able to fly without the assistance of something magical like Alladin's carpet or pixie dust.

Carlos was at the airport when a tall man approached him.

"Carlos de Vil right?" The man stated. "I'm Tadashi Hamada." He introduced himself.

"Yeah." Carlos nodded, tense.

Carlos really should've asked either Mal, Jay, Evie or even Ben to accompany him. Sure, he may not be in the Isle of the Lost anymore, but if there's anything he knew for sure, it's that people not from the Isle can be mean, if Family Day back in Auradon was any indication, not to mention Audrey and Chad.

As Carlos tried to collect himself, he noticed that the man, Tadashi as he claimed to be, before him wore: a blazer, a cardigan, a shirt, a pair of jeans and sneakers.

"Don't worry Carlos." Tadashi stated as he offered his hand. "I don't bite." He chuckled.

Carlos could sense that Tadashi was trying relieve him of the tension he was feeling.

"Yeah, if anything he's a mother hen." Another voice stated.

Carlos found the source of the voice, it was another man, a little shorter than Tadashi and wore: a hoodie, shirt, a pair of cargo shorts and sneakers.

"I'm Hiro Hamada." The boy introduced himself. "This nerd's younger brother."

"Hiro! What are you doing here?!" Tadashi questioned. "Weren't you supposed to take care of my shift?" He added. "What about the kids?"

"Tell that to Aunt Cass." Hiro replied. "She doesn't trust anyone from the Isle apparently." He said. "And can you really blame her?" He asked. "Blame us if we feel that way?" He added.

"Hiro." Tadashi sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you guys that everything was an accident?" He explained. "None of it was the Professor's fault." He added. "Besides we're not dealing with him here." He continued.

"By the way, your sons are under Honey's care." Hiro answered his older brother's last question. "

It was then that Carlos recognized the name of the other Hamada, Hiro. It was the same boy who Professor Callaghan claimed to have orphaned for the second time.

"I'm Carlos de Vil." Carlos introduced himself, still tense. "Son of Cruella de Vil." He continued as he shook Tadashi's hand.

"Well then, it's nice to meet you Carlos." Tadashi remarked.

"Yeah, well, forgive us for being uneasy with anyone from the isle." Hiro apologized. "We kinda lost him once and we don't want a repeat of that." He admitted as he offered his hand.

"I-It's okay." Carlos nodded. "I understand." He continued as he shook Hiro's hand.

"Hey there's no need to be nervous around us." Hiro commented. "We won't hurt you." He added. "More likely we can't hurt you, I mean you're from the isle." He grinned.

Tadashi glared at his younger brother and elbowed him.

Really, for all the intelligence his younger brother has, he still can't read the atmosphere. He's so clueless to the situation at hand.

"What?!" Hiro responded. "It's true!"

Tadashi just rolled his eyes at his younger brother and focused his attention to Carlos. At first glance the de Vil was acting like any kid his age, but Tadashi could see some signs of physical abuse from the child, the gloves on his hands were good indicators of hiding some things there. Judging from the way he speaks, there's some hint of emotional abuse going on too.

"So Carlos." Tadashi began. "I heard that you want to go to somewhere specific." He prodded. "Can you tell us where it is?"

"Can you bring me to where Miss Abigail Callaghan lives?" Carlos asked, still as tense as ever. "I have something for her." He added. "From her father. "

Hiro frowned at the mention of Professor Callaghan. His older brother might have forgiven that disgrace of a professor, it doesn't change the fact that the same person left him with emotional scars from the ordeal.

Still it would be totally unfair if he'd judge Carlos for being close to Professor Callaghan, even moreso judging him from his previous place of residence. His comments earlier were meant to take off the boy's restless and guarded attitude, but it only served to push the de Vil's buttons.

"Yeah, we know where she lives." Tadashi nodded. "We can take you there." He smiled.

"If we're travelling there." Hiro trailed off as he unloaded two wheel-less boards. "Might as well do another trial for the 101st prototype." He finished as he handed the green board to his older brother.

"Are we really testing out prototypes while accompanying Carlos?" Tadashi groaned.

"Hey it can't hurt if he's with you." Hiro justified. "Besides, a fresh pair of eyes might help." He explained. "I'm just looking for another angle here." He shrugged.

As the brother's argued, Carlos can't help himself but be curious about the boards that Hiro unloaded. At first glance, they looked like surf boards he had seen on TV while on the isle. Upon closer inspection, there's a small turbine under the board and panels that contained who knows what.

"Are you okay about this Carlos?" Tadashi inquired. "If you aren't, we can just walk." He offered. "And let Hiro test the prototypes on his own."

"It's okay." Carlos nodded, still agitated.

"You know, if you're really not into this, we aren't forcing you." Hiro repeated his brother's words as he knelt in front of the boy. "Like Tadashi said, I could take these things on a test run alone while you'll be accompanied by him to Abigail's place." He reassured.

"No, no." Carlos shook his head. "It's alright, may be a fresh pair of eyes will help." He offered. "If that's alright with you." He finished.

"If you say so." Tadashi obliged.

The three boys went outside of the airport's lobby and unto the streets where Tadashi and Hiro activated their boards.

The boards in question never touched the ground once activated, it's as if the boards were spelled to levitate.

"Is there magic involved in these boards?" Carlos can't help himself but ask.

"No." The brothers answered in unison.

"These bad boys are made with pure Science." Hiro declared.

"Besides, magic was retired." Tadashi shrugged. "It's not outlawed per se, but people like, want a magic-free lifestyle." He explained.

"Not that anything's changed though." Hiro interjected. "We've never needed magic to get by." He added. "Science rules!"

"And he tells me I'm the nerd." Tadashi commented as he chuckled. "While what Hiro said is true, but the fact doesn't change that we were both born when everyone in the world, not just the United States of Auradon, had already agreed to retire magic." He added.

Carlos wanted to prod the brothers more on how these levitating boards were made. As far as he knew, things don't just levitate without the assistance of magic, like Alladin's magic carpet or the pixie dust that assisted people.

Tadashi and Hiro boarded their respective hover boards, the older Hamada even made room for another passenger.

"Just hold unto me okay?" Tadashi offered his hand. "We'll go at a reasonable enough speed." He smiled. "While my brother will go faster than us and all the while perform tricks to test out some kinks." He explained.

Carlos just nodded and got on Tadashi's hover board.

Tadashi and Hiro nodded at each other as the both of them began to move. The younger Hamada sped past them and did tricks as the older man shook his head and moved at a steady pace.

"Carlos, we're speeding up gradually okay?" Tadashi informed.

"Okay." Carlos nodded as his grip on Tadashi's arms tightened.

The whole thing was surreal in Carlos's point of view. He just can't believe that levitation was possible without the use of magic. Sure airplanes and helicopters exist but those vehicles have the necessary propulsion needed to defy the world's gravity.

The Hamada brothers and Carlos traversed through San Fransokyo's high way, on their way towards Abigail Callaghan's place of residence at the moment, Hiro did some tricks, even go as far as to increase his altitude to make things seem death defying and cool.

Hiro was in the middle of another trick when his hover board stopped and he started to descend head first. Before he could go splat on the ground, he immediately flipped right side up and landed on his feet. The board he was riding was also lucky as a foam of hardened pink goo was released and covered the entirety of the board's underside and broke the board's fall.

"This always happens whenever I try to flip the hover board." Hiro groaned as he approached his fallen ride. "I just don't get what the problem is." He added.

As soon as Tadashi saw his younger brother dismount the board while in midair, he was immediately on panic mode.

"I'm going to go fast okay Carlos?" Tadashi warned but didn't wait for his passenger's response and increased the board's speed.

Tadashi and Carlos caught up to Hiro in no time at all. The older Hamada immediately went towards his younger brother, worried of the younger Hamada's safety as Carlos approached the fallen flying vehicle with a curious set of eyes.

"Are you okay Hiro?" Tadashi asked.

"Relax Tadashi." Hiro assured. "I'm fine." He smiled. "I learned how to land on my feet after Mocchi taught me how." He grinned.

Tadashi just glared at his younger brother.

"Oh c'mon Tadashi." Hiro groaned. "Relax will you?" He whined. "Your mother hen is showing." He chuckled as he approached his fallen ride. "I just don't get why we're getting the same results whenever I try flipping the board upside down." He moaned. "It's like the 6th time we changed the engines and the board's panels and it's still the same."

"Can any of you open the board?" Carlos spoke up. "If my hunch is right, there's should be something wrong with the assembly."

"Hey!" Hiro replied indignantly. "I assembled these things."

Tadashi just rolled his eyes and gave Carlos two screwdrivers.

Carlos immediately went to work and opened the board with the tools given to him. As soon as he opened the board, he immediately noticed that there's a smell of burnt chemicals from the solar powered engine.

"Is there supposed to be a coolant for the engine?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah." Tadashi replied. "In order to have the necessary propulsion to lift humans, we went ahead and used engines modeled after helicopters." He explained. "Due to the increased amount of revolutions per minute, and the closed compartments, the engine overheats quickly." He added. "To fix this problem we added a coolant compartment."

"Can you point me where the coolant compartment is?" Carlos asked. "I think I know what the problem is." He added.

Tadashi nodded and pointed at small rectangle inside the board. "That's the coolant compartment." He informed. "As you can see it's connected to the engine."

"And there lies the problem." Carlos pointed out. "Your engines are overheating because your coolant was leaking." He explained as he carefully removed one of the tubes leading towards the engine.

"What do you mean?" Hiro questioned. "I made sure to follow procedures in assembling the hover boards."

"Electrically, yes." Carlos nodded. "But you forgot to add tube sealant." He explained. "It's to prevent any liquid from leaking from the tube and go to its intended destination."

"Da-"

"Hiro." Tadashi glared.

"Oh c'mon Tadashi!" Hiro whined. "I'm 19! I should be able to cuss."

"That's not the point." Tadashi chided. "Besides we have a 12 year old with us."

"15 actually." Carlos corrected.

Tadashi ignored the correction and continued to look at his brother in chiding manner.

"Fine." Hiro relented. "That's still doesn't explain why it'll completely stop once it's upside down." He pointed out.

"Well the lack of sealant isn't exclusive to the tubes." Carlos reasoned.

"I see." Hiro nodded.

"Okay, we might need to collect everything now." Tadashi voiced out. "People are already staring." He added. "Some are even glaring at Carlos." He finished.

Indeed Tadashi, Hiro and Carlos were surrounded by curious onlookers who witnessed Hiro's accident and some of them were now blaming Carlos all because he was from the Isle of the Lost and the son of Cruella de Vil. Apparently everyone knew of the Isle kids that were sent to Auradon via Ben's decree, if the glares and murmurs were to go by.

"Nothing to see here people." Tadashi announced. "It's just another Hamada invention prototype testing." He announced.

Hiro immediately collected his hover board and cleaned the hardened goo that was on the ground. The goo wasn't that hard to clean up, a little fire and it disintegrated. Tadashi on the other hand put his hover board inside another bag and carried it.

"Done." Hiro announced. "Let's go."

* * *

 

"We're here!" Tadashi declared as they stood outside a door. "This is where Abigail lives for the moment." He explained.

The trio of boys stood outside an apartment complex in the middle of San Fransokyo.

"Why is she living here?" Carlos asked. "Didn't she already have a house to herself?"

"When Professor Callaghan resisted to be taken to the isle, he took his own daughter hostage." Hiro answered. "It was then that their house was partially destroyed." He added. "So until repairs are finished, she's living here."

"That can't be right." Tadashi frowned. "Professor Callaghan loved his daughter so much." He explained. "I've said this before and I'll say it again." He continued. "That's just so wrong in so many levels."

"I know." Hiro nodded. "He even went as far as attempting to kill Krei because he thought the businessman killed her." He added. "It confused all of us." He continued. "Authorities chalked it up to mental deterioration and closed the case."

"I feel like there's something missing." Tadashi stated.

"I thought so too." Hiro nodded. "But enough about that." He changed his attention to Carlos. "Aren't you going to knock?" He asked.

Carlos was listening

"R-right." Carlos nodded and went up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Coming" A voice coming from inside the house responded.

Not a moment later, an elderly woman opened the door form the inside.

"Tadashi!" The old woman exclaimed. "I haven't seen in you in forever!" She stated as she hugged the older boy. "I knew those alternative news were wrong when they stated that you were dead." She added as she tightened her hug.

"Good to see you too Mrs. Matsuda." Tadashi wheezed out.

"Umm…" Hiro started. "I'd like for my brother to breathe again Mrs. Matsuda."

"Little Hiro!" Mrs. Matsuda exclaimed. "Look how much you've grown." She added as she removed herself from the older Hamada and latched herself unto the younger one.

Mrs. Matsuda was known not to act and dress her age, so it's no wonder both Hamadas aren't as disturbed as Carlos was. Speaking of Mrs. Matsuda's clothes, she's wearing a spaghetti shirt with only a pink scarf covering her shoulders and back, a tutu skirt over her skin tight pants.

Before the tight hug could last longer, Mrs. Matsuda noticed another boy with the group. She released Hiro from her hug and approached Carlos.

"Oh who's the cutie?" The old woman questioned.

Carlos actually took a step backwards, with a fearful look on his face.

Tadashi and Hiro shared a look before completely interrupting Mrs. Matsuda from advancing again. They definitely noticed the fear in the de Vil's eyes.

"We're actually here for Abigail." Tadashi interrupted and stepped in front of Carlos. "King Ben actually sent him here." He explained. "We're just tasked to escort him." He smiled.

"Still the same good boy as when you were a child." Mrs. Matsuda commented. "Why don't I accompany you three to her room." She said as she motioned for the three boys to enter the house.

"No need to trouble yourself Mrs. Matsuda." A voice inside the house joined in. "I'll take care of them." She added.

"Abby!" Mrs. Matsuda exclaimed.

"Hello Tadashi, Hiro." Abigail greeted as she appeared by the old woman's side. "I'm assuming you're here for Baymax?"

"Actually no." Tadashi smiled. "My friend here wants to give you something." He continued as he nudged Carlos forward.

Tadashi felt his phone vibrate from inside his pocket, he quietly excused himself to the foursome and answered the call.

"I-I'm Carlos de Vil. "Carlos introduced himself as he made a gulping sound. "Y-your father wanted me to give you this." He continued as he handed Abigail the letter Professor Callaghan gave to him.

Carlos promptly turned around and began walking in the direction of the airport.

"Wait." Abigail started as Carlos stopped walking. "Why don't you stay for a while?" She asked as he turned around. "At least until I finish reading the letter." She explained.

"I really just came to San Fransokyo to give you that letter." Carlos explained. "Nothing else."

"I agree with Abby." Tadashi inserted himself into the conversation. "Why don't you stay here for a little while longer?" He suggested. "At least until Abby's finished reading the letter from her father." He offered.

Carlos really didn't want to stay in San Fransokyo for much longer. He really didn't want to be separated with the others any longer. He may have transitioned well to living outside of the isle does not mean his paranoia about being attacked any time of the day was lessened.

"I really can't stay."

Carlos walked down the steps and walked in the direction of the airport, when he pricked his finger on the side-walk garden.

"Ow."

Carlos held his pricked finger to his face and assessed his wound when a whirring sound caught his attention.

Suddenly a red suitcase-like thing made itself out and approached him down the steps before it opened and inflated a large white balloon inside.

"Hello." The white balloon began." I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion." The robot introduced himself as he waved at Carlos. "I was alerted to the need of medical attention when you said, ow."

"Hello?" Carlos questioned.

"On a scale of one through ten, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax asked as his chest lit up and showed ten different kinds of expressions of pain.

"A two, maybe three." Carlos answered.

"I will scan you now." Baymax stated.

"Not really needed." Carlos tried to stop the robot from scanning him

Baymax just looked at Carlos from top to bottom.

"You have a lot of laceration scars on your torso." Baymax began to enumerate his observations. "Some are wounds from years before." He continued as a diagram on his chest appeared. "Minor bruising on the shoulder blades and a pricked finger."

Everyone was horrified at the result of Baymax's scan. How have this boy survive those wounds? Somehow the guarded and tense attitude made sense and their hearts go out to the de Vil boy.

"Why don't we continue the treatment inside?" Tadashi called out.

"I agree." The robot monotonously agreed. "Treatment of wounds outside in the open will risk the wounds getting more infected.

"I really should be going." Carlos insisted.

"I strongly disagree in continuing such endeavor." Baymax interjected. "Further ignorance of infected wounds would lead to a diminished lifespan." He explained.

"I suggest you heed Baymax's suggestion." Hiro spoke up. "Trust me, he's going to bug you and follow you wherever, and I mean wherever, you go." He explained. "He has the ability to fly and follow you back to Auradon and bug you."

"Of course you'd know about that." Tadashi snarked. "I mean you're the one who installed rocket boosters on a robotic nurse."

"Fine." Carlos reluctantly relented.

Abigail and Mrs. Matsuda ushered everyone in, with Carlos being the first one to go inside the house, followed by Baymax then Hiro. The last one to enter was Tadashi as he carried Baymax's charging port.

"I'll take care of them Mrs. Matsuda." Abigail smiled at the older woman as she led everyone to her room. "Make yourselves at home." She offered. "I'll go help Mrs. Matsuda with snacks." She explained as she left her room, leaving Carlos with Baymax and the Hamada brothers.

"I highly suggest you remove your clothing." Baymax started then raised his right index finger. "So that we may begin your treatment." He added.

Carlos was even more reluctant to remove his clothes. It's not that he's shy of his body, but rather he really doesn't want to see the lasting reminder of the things his mother did to him.

Tadashi and Hiro remained silent as they watched their robot go on with his program to treat people.

"I am detecting an increase in your cortisol and adrenaline levels." Baymax said. "This indicates that you are stressed and afraid." He continued.

The robotic nurse began to waddle forward and approached the de Vil boy. Baymax then bent his body forward and wrapped his arms around Carlos and hugged him.

"There, there." Baymax offered comforting words then patted Carlos's head. "Everything will be okay."

Carlos was at a loss for words at the turn of events. He was just supposed to give Abigail a letter from her father then get back to Auradon. Now, he was hugged by marshmallow-like but huggable robot and his wounds were being treated by someone who he didn't even know.

By someone who was good for the sake of being good.

"Are you comfortable being treated shirtless with us watching?" Hiro asked.

"We can wait outside until the treatment is done." Tadashi offered.

"No its okay." Carlos said. "There's no point in hiding it, since you already know." He sighed. "Just know that it wasn't Professor Callaghan who caused them."

Carlos didn't know why he had said that. He didn't know why he had felt the need to defend Professor Callaghan and said a disclaimer right from the get go.

Carlos began taking off his top, starting from his leather jacket then his shirt.

The sight that greeted the brothers was nothing sort of cruel. Scars practically decorated the de Vil's back. Scratch marks, burn marks, whip marks; they were all found on the boy's torso. What kind of a prison island does this to kids?

No, what kind of mother Cruella was to ignore all the wounds her son had acquired.

The robot began the necessary medical procedures to help Carlos with his wounds and scars. The boy hissed from the sting of the treatment but nothing too bad.

"You were a good boy." Baymax interrupted. "How about a lollipop." He offered as a lollipop appeared on his hand.

"Great! Thanks!" Carlos thanked the robot.

"I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care." Baymax informed.

"Well then." Carlos smiled as he opened his lollipop. "I am satisfied with my care."

The white robotic nurse nodded and blinked before he waddled to his charging station, deflated and deactivated himself.

"So that was Baymax." Carlos commented as he put his shirt back on and slung his jacket over his shoulder. "Professor Callaghan said he's a masterpiece." He continued.

"So you've heard of Baymax?" Tadashi asked. "What else did Professor Callaghan say?"

"Never mind that." Hiro interrupted. "How do you know him?!" He exclaimed.

"Don't mind my brother." Tadashi interrupted. "So tell me, what else has Professor Callaghan told you?" He asked, curious.

"Well." Carlos began." First he regrets everything that happened." He continued. "No one in the isle really knows that you're alive." He admitted. "And that has been eating his conscience away." He added. "Then he'd gush over how much of a better student you were and the limitless potential you'd unleash on the world." He relayed. "He mentioned that you'd probably help a lot of people by the time you graduated at SFIT."

"Well thanks to him." Hiro scowled. "That prediction almost didn't came true." He spat bitterly.

"Hiro." Tadashi chided. "The man was grieving for the apparent loss of his daughter." He explained.

"Yeah, yeah. I know" Hiro relaxed. "And a parent, a good parent, would be livid if the accident that killed their child was prevented if they followed the protocol." He finished his brother's statement.

"I'm glad you understand." Tadashi smiled. "So Carlos, what else did Professor Callaghan say?"

"Nothing much really." Carlos admitted. "After his daughter, your name was what I often hear." He continued. "And by then he's been teaching me everything I know about technology." He finished.

"You couldn't have gotten a better teacher than Professor Callaghan." Tadashi and Hiro nodded.

"Well he first taught me how to read and write." Carlos admitted. "School really isn't mandatory in the isle and my mother couldn't bother herself to teach me." He shrugged.

The Hamada brothers looked at each other at the boy's subtle, yet concerning, reveal.

"I take it that you and my father were close?" Abigail asked as she went inside her room and put down a tray of tea and snacks. "Dig in." She prompted everyone to take her snacks.

Tadashi and Hiro immediately heeded Abigail's prompt while Carlos specifically took chocolates, with some minor reluctance on his part.

"I'd like to think so." Carlos admitted. "He was the only person who was nice to me." He continued. "And doesn't really abide with the isle's rules of being bad is good and being wicked is better." He added. "He does still teach schemes as its part of the curriculum of both Serpent prep and Dragon Hall." He supplied. "Along with Professor Yen Sid, Professor Callaghan is the only other teacher teaching about technology."

"Enough about my father." Abigail started. "Why don't you tell us about yourself Carlos?" She asked.

"I'll start." Tadashi volunteered. "I am Tadashi Hamada, a graduate of San Fransokyo Institute of Technology." He introduced himself. "A father of two very cute boys and am currently working with Krei to mass produce Baymax." He added. "Also a part time teacher at SFIT."

"Hiro Hamada, boy genius." Hiro followed suit. "College boy at age 14, High School graduate at 13." He bragged. "I am graduating this year in Robotics." He continued. "Once I graduate, we're going to build the Hamada Industries."

"And I am Abigail Callaghan, Professor Robert Callaghan's daughter." Abigail started her introduction. "The first person to test the teleportation device without magic being involved." She continued. "Graduated in applied physics and currently working for Krei Industries."

Carlos processed the information that was given to him, so far all of them checked on the things that Professor Callaghan has told him, apart from Tadashi's story, as the disgraced professor was still convinced that he was dead.

"I-I'm Carlos de Vil." Carlos began. "Son of Cruella de Vil." He added as an afterthought. "One of the first four Villain Kids who were given a chance by King Ben of Auradon to live outside the barrier that keeps the villains in the Isle of the Lost." He continued. "Currently affiliated with Auradon Prep's Swords and Shields and Tourney teams." He finished.

"What about technology Carlos?" Abigail asked.

"I guess, technology has been my comfort zone." Carlos admitted. "I always hid behind my experiments whenever my mother would be in one of her episodes."

The Hamada brothers and Abigail looked at each other at the reveal. The implications that the boy's scars came from Cruella was very concerning. They can't help but admire the boy's strength.

"So what have you been working on?" Tadashi asked.

Carlos didn't know how, but he's starting to get comfortable with the people around him. Its certainly faster than how he adjusted at the school. He can kinda see his cousin, Diego, in Hiro and Tadashi, both protective of each other without being overbearing.

"The last thing I worked on was a black box that can locate magic." Carlos shared. "Though my intention was just to get more channels and radio stations aside from what we see on the isle." He added. "Instead it punched a hole on the barrier and can locate magical artifacts that are activated."

The three other people in the room looked at each other. They realized that it was a good thing that Carlos was off the isle, surely somewhere in the future, people will know of Carlos's feats and the world will have anarchy in its hands.

"Say Carlos, how about I give you something special." Tadashi smiled as he approached the young boy and gave him a poster. "That's the annual SFIT tech showcase, make something that would blow me awa-"

"Tadashi!" Hiro called out. "Phrasing!"

"Fine!" Tadashi chuckled. "As I was saying, make something mind numbingly good and an instant access to SFIT is all yours." He added. "Regardless of where you took your basic education from."

"What do you say?" Hiro asked.

Carlos looked at the flyer that was just given to him. He was still an eleventh grader at Auradon Prep, and even then, he was still advanced than his friends, because he was supposed to be a ninth grader. Frankly there were different pros and cons should he accept the offer, one of the cons being separated from Evie and the others.

"Can I think this through?" Carlos asked.

"Sure!" Tadashi smiled. "Take all the time you need."

"Now that's done." Hiro began. "Abby, why don't you read the letter your father sent you?" He prompted.

"Hiro!" Tadashi chided. "That's supposed to be behind closed doors."

"But, she said that until she reads the letter Carlos won't be able to go home." Hiro pointed out.

"I did say that." Abigail nodded. "Give me a sec."

Abigail opened the letter.

Carlos vaguely knew what the letter was about. He knew what the Professor's regrets were and one of them was acting like a lunatic and hurt his daughter. Hiro and Tadashi's points earlier were valid as the good professor truly loved his daughter more than ever. He even admitted that he'd do everything again, including killing Tadashi, if he got his daughter back.

Why couldn't he have a parent like that? Why couldn't Cruella act like Professor Callaghan?

"Dear Abby." Abigail read out loud. "I'll always love you my little sweetheart. I've always regretted taking you hostage and acted like lost my mind." She continued. "It was the only viable option I have considering how the entire de Vil line was incarcerated for being related to Cruella de Vil, from her brother to her niece."

Everyone looked at Carlos for confirmation, to which he nodded.

"Just know that I haven't lost my mind and I'll always love you." Abigail continued reading. "And I'll do everything for you. From you loving father."

Tears were now streaming from Abigail's eyes as the truth had finally come to light. People were always telling her that she was in denial and that her father had lost his mind back when he had made a building explode.

"PS Send Hiro my apologies." Abigail swallowed and continued to read. "I can't promise that I won't do everything again if the end result was getting you back."

"Tha-"

Tadashi hugged his brother and immediately calmed him down. He knew his younger brother would be greatly affected from the last bit.

"Don't worry, its okay." Tadashi whispered. "I'm here, I'm here." He continued as he rubbed his brother's back.

"Tadashi dear." Mrs. Matsuda said as she went inside the room. "Why don't you go back to the café?" She suggested. "I think Hiro and Abby need some time alone." She explained as she engulfed Abigail in her arms and gave the younger female comforting pats.

Tadashi just nodded and followed Mrs. Matsuda's suggestion. He left Baymax in Abigail's room and motioned for Carlos to follow him.

* * *

 

Carlos has just arrived at the entrance of Auradon prep, where he greeted by Ben.

"How was San Fransokyo?" Came Ben's greeting. "I hope you enjoyed your stay."

"Nice to see you too Ben." Carlos chuckled. "But yeah, San Fransokyo is quite nice." He agreed. "Did you know that because of your visit on a certain café people have been going there hoping against all odds to see you?" He shared

"Wait the Lucky Cat Café's customers are there solely because they want to see me?" Ben questioned. "Now I feel bad." He lamented. "Their food was super tasty too."

"Don't feel bad." Carlos comforted. "Once they tasted Aunt Cass's goods, they've been repeat customers." He informed. "She sends her regards."

"You call her Aunt Cass?" Ben questioned. "I hope she hasn't forgotten my offer." He sighed in a hopeful tone. "Anyway, did you do what you intended to do there?"

"Yeah." Carlos nodded. "Speaking of them, they offered me something."

Carlos retrieved a piece of paper from his pocket and showed it to Ben. It was the annual SFIT showcase that Tadashi gave to him.

"Carlos this is amazing!" Ben exclaimed. "Are you going?"

"I don't know." Carlos admitted. "I'm still weighing the pros and cons." He explained.

"When you do, tell me." Ben put his arms over Carlos's shoulders. "I'll support you all the way."

"Thanks man." Carlos said. "That means a lot." He smiled.

"Carlos!" Mal shouted. "Where have you been?!" She questioned. "We've been looking everywhere for you!" She exclaimed.

"Hey Mal!" Ben exclaimed as Jay and Evie came into view.

And so Carlos, along with his fellow kids from the isle talked about how he had ended up in San Fransokyo and tell his friends that levitation is now possible without the use of Magic.

"Bullshit!" Mal exclaimed in disbelief.

About the cool people he met in the city of San Fransokyo and everything.


End file.
